Special Taskforce Las Vegas, Nevada
by AmbroseRollinsFan
Summary: When the special taskforce headquarters is moved to Las Vegas, Nevada in the hometown of Dean Ambrose. The detectives already have a case that hit close to home to Dean when the bad guy he put away comes back, and Seth has a crush on his team mate. Danger at every turn, and a romance that is going to rise.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The special taskforce headquarters was being moved from Dallas, Texas to Las Vegas, Nevada. Dean was happy about it, but his other two partners wasn't that thrilled about moving to another state. He shook his head at them as they packed up and gets talking to them.

"Oh, come on guys it is in my hometown, and you will love it you will see."

"Yeah, says you but still this is ridiculous having us move there."

"It isn't that bad, and besides I will have the dessert to do my work out at." "Just give it a chance, and you will see it is way better then this huge place as we get lost all the time."

Seth was finishing up helping them load up their blue and white surveillance van, and he had his long black hair pulled back in a ponytail. Their commissioner didn't even make an appearance which was strange but trusts them to do this on their own. They already had a case when they got there, and Dean wasn't really thrilled about it. Seth and Roman didn't get why he couldn't deal with it, and he won't even talk to them about it. He kept quite even when they bring it up, and it was starting to worry them.

"Come on, why don't you just tell us why you don't like the case we got."

"Because I am just not in the mood, so just leave it at that.

They decided to leave him alone for now, but they knew he would have to open up to them some time cause this silence isn't going to work. They usually talk about stuff, but this time it seemed like Dean was shutting down which is odd. They go inside the van, and Roman drove. Seth sat beside him, and Dean is in the back, and he didn't say a single word on the ride. They usually talk when they are on the move, but this is one time that Dean isn't open to really talk to his team mates. They just want to know what is going on through his mind as since he found out what the case was about he looked shocked.

"I can't believe he won't talk to us about why this case is bothering him."

"I know, but we need to give him his space until he is ready to talk to us, then he will.

They got to Las Vegas, Nevada as Dean is excited. They go the place that headquarters, and it is bigger then the one that was at Dallas, Texas. Roman parks, and they get out. They take their stuff they need in the building and go inside. They go to their desks and put their stuff away. Their commissioner called them in his office, and they go inside. He slides the folder over to Roman, and Dean bites his lip. Roman opens it, and there is a picture of someone. Seth looks at it, and they both look over at Dean as he looks away not wanting to get into this right now. He picks up the picture and taps Dean on his shoulder. Dean finally turns to look at Seth, and he knew it was coming as he knew he would have to explain now.

"Who is he Dean, so come on out with it."

"Alright, it is the criminal we are after as I have some history with him that is all you need to know."

That clearly wasn't the whole truth, and he just wasn't ready to reveal what the history was between the criminal and him as he felt so bad about this whole thing as it brought up too many memories. Roman and Seth looked at each other and didn't know how to really get Dean to talk to them more about this as this didn't seem like their lunatic team mate to keep stuff from them. Dean walks out of the office and went back to his desk. He was sacred about this case, and if they only knew who the person was they would be worried about his safety all the time. He has a habit of getting hurt, and they would have always had to save him.

"I have never seen Dean this sacred before, and I wonder what the history between this guy and him is really."

"I haven't either, and I am sure when he is ready he will reveal more as we have to have some information on the guy as Dean has to be the one that gives us that."

They go to their desks, and they get to work as they wonder how much longer Dean can keep them in the dark about the guy that they are after as Dean is so quiet when he is working that he didn't notice them glance his way. He shook a bit, and tears filled his dark blue eyes as he tried not to let them see him in this state.

"If they only knew the truth about the history between that guy and me, and they would worry about my safety all the time." "I will tell them, and I hope they can handle the news."

Dean wiped the tears from his eyes and got up from his desk. He went to the break room and got him some coffee. Seth looks where Dean went and licks his lips as Roman caught on what is going on.

"I know what is going on, and I think you have a crush on Dean am I right Seth."

"Yes, your right Roman I do as I don't know how to tell Dean how I feel as I don't think our commissioner will like that."

Seth blushed when Dean came back that he glanced his way and blew him a kiss from his fingertips. Seth felt his heart skip a beat, and Roman laughed as Seth shot him a look.

"Oh, shut up Roman it isn't funny.

"Oh, yes, it is Seth I mean your face is red."

Dean sits back down at his desk, and they get back to work when the commissioner calls Dean in the office. He takes a deep breath and gets up. He walks inside of the office and sits down in one of the chairs.

"You know, you will have to tell them the truth as keeping them in the dark isn't going to help matters."

"I know I will have to tell them, but I am really scared they won't be able to handle the news Commissioner Balor."

"That is something that you will have to let them decide, and I know you have a lot of history with Bray still they are your brothers and team mates they will protect you." Finn said.

"I know that, but I will only be put in more danger I just know it."

Dean left the office and sits back at his desk. He picks up his cup of black coffee and takes a sip of it. He looks over at his team mates, and motions for them.  
"Alright, it is time I told you what you want to know just be prepared to worry about me." Dean said.

They followed Dean into the meeting room and sit down at the table. Dean takes another deep breath, and finally talk to them about what they needed to know.

"You see the guy in the picture that is Bray Wyatt, and we do have a lot of history." "This isn't the first time I had to go after him, and I put him in jail for trying to end my life." "I was trying to protect my cousin and got shot." "The doctor said I was lucky that the bullet didn't hit my main artery, or I wouldn't be here today." "I didn't want to tell you the truth because I was afraid you would be more concerned about my safety, then about the case." "He still wants his revenge on me, but he is wanted here more then one time on accounts of burgherly, attempted murder and breaking and entering."

"You are our younger brother, and it is our job to protect you no matter how much danger you are put in" "You are family, and no one messed with a member of our family."

Roman and Seth hugged Dean, and he did feel safe with them. He shed a few tears, and if he didn't have them he would be in the dark. They became his family since they have been working together, and they are still working with names for their team still it is a working process. He is glad that they took the news very well, and now with the information they can finally start the case even though Dean was worried he would have to face Bray again as he would have to go undercover to get this started.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dean barely slept the night before, and he came into headquarters not dreading what he had to do. He let out a groan and ran his fingers through his hair. He sighed and walks over to Seth's desk as he knew he would need a fake ID, and Seth was the one to make sure that happened whenever Dean went undercover. He always used the name Mox, and he gave him a picture for it, and it was always a different picture t each time. He handed the newer picture over, and Seth put it in it's place.

"Don't worry Dean you will be just fine, and we will be in the van keeping taps on you." S

"What if I get hurt and can't get any information to you guys?"

He takes the ID from Seth, and he watched as Seth blush bright red it was so cute that this time Roman took a picture. Seth turned to give him a death stare, and Dean laughed.

"What you do that for Roman?"

"I thought it would be funny to have a picture of your bright red face every time you blush when Dean is near you it is so cute." "I couldn't resist little brother, and you really need to stop being so shy around him."

"Am I missing something here?

"It is nothing Dean, and you have a job to do."

The three of them headed to the surveillance van, and get in their places, and Roman drove. Dean shook in fear knowing this isn't going to be good at all, and even though he knew they would be there didn't make him feel any better. He fought back the tears that was trying to fall from his eyes, and he had everything that he needed.

"Relax Dean, and this isn't like any other case we have done." "You have been hurt before, and we were there to help you." Roman said.

"That is what I am afraid of."

Dean handed Seth a file, and he opened it as it was Bray's old file.

"Why do we need this Dean?"

"That is the old case that I did on Bray, and it details everything that went down." "I thought you two should know what he almost did to me, and I am afraid to face him again."

Roman pulled into the place, and Dean made sure his microphone that he had in his ear worked which it did. He got out of the van and looks at the creepy place. Bray Wyatt, The Eater of Worlds. He was eerie, and he creeped Dean out after all this time back when Dean sent him to jail. He hangs out with two henchmen Luke Harper and Erick Rowan, and even they freaked him out. He didn't get to track them down since they never were around when Dean captured Bray the first time, and now this would be the first time he would come face to face with them. He let out a deep breath, and slowly made his way to the entrance of the place.

"We will be right here, and we will be right in if we don't hear back from you."

Dean was met with Luke Harper, and he shook in fear. Great this isn't what he needed, and he stared at the man as he backed away from him.

"Now come on don't be like that, and I am Luke Harper." "Who might you be?"

"I am Mox, and I was invited to come here by your boss if you would show me the way that will be much appreciated."

Dean followed Luke into the place, and he was showed a library. He sits down, and he looks around as Erick came in where Luke and him were.

"Our boss will be right with you Mr. Mox."

"Thanks for letting me know, and I heard he would have something for me."

He sat there and looks at the books in the room. He couldn't believe how many there was, and a few minutes as Bray walks inside the room. Dean had to bite back a scream, and he still got to him. Bray sits down across from him, and he spoke to him.

"Ah I see you made it here on time, and your right I do have something for you." "What is it Bray?" Dean said.

"I want you to do some work for me, and don't disappoint me Mox."

"I won't I promise you that."

Dean hoped Bray didn't recognize who he was, and he sighed a bit since the room was silent now which was worrying him.

"Do I know you from somewhere, and it seems like we met before."

"No, you don't, and I am new in town so there is no way we met before either."

Dean bit his bottom lip, and Bray got up from his seat. He held out his hand toward him and spoke yet again.

"I will send you the information on the work you will be doing for me, and it is great meeting you Mox."

"Ok I will be looking forward to it, and it was great meeting you too Bray."

Dean shook his head, and he got up. He walks out of the place and went back to the van. He got inside, and he was really shaking. He shut the doors, and he didn't like the way Bray was looking at him as this didn't seem right.

"Are you ok Uce?"

"Nope, I am terrified as I have a bad feeling about this whole thing."

"Babe it will be alright, and we will get him."

"Babe?"

Seth shallowed hard, and he felt his heart beating faster. He looked back, and he saw Dean without his shirt on as his cheeks burned up as he looked Dean up and down scanning his beautiful body with his eyes.

"Are you staring at him like that Seth?"

Seth tore his eyes from Dean and looks at Roman who let out a chuckle as he always loved to tease Seth.

"I am not telling you anything Roman, so drive to our safe house to wait on the phone call."

Roman drove to the safe house, and they got their stuff carrying them inside. Of course, Dean would take the best bed, and let them fight over the other two. He took out his cell phone and put it on the nightstand.

"You always take the best bed Dean."

"It isn't my fault you two are always late on getting in the room, and if you want you can have the bed next to mine." Dean said.

Seth bit his bottom lip, and let Roman have the bed next to Dean while he took the remaining one. They put their stuff up and waited for the phone to ring. Roman looks over at Seth and spoke again.

"Just tell him how you feel and get it over with."

"I don't want to come across as some stalker Roman, but I will tell him."

"Tell me what?" Dean said.

"Let's just watch TV, and you know you will have to answer when it rings Dean."

Seth changed the subject, and Dean sighed. Seth turned on the TV and found a great show that was on. The three of them sat on their beds and watched the show when Dean's cell rang. He picks it up and slides the slider over to answer it.

"Hello"

"This is Bray, and I am sending the information that we talked about as it should be arriving there in a few minutes." "Look it over and get back to me on your answer."

"Sure, I will do just that."

They hung up, and he turned his attention back to the TV. After a few more minutes there was a knock on the door, and Seth got up. He opened the door, and was handed the brown envelope, and he signed for it. The delivery person left, and he went over to Dean. He handed it over to him. Dean opened it and pulls out a piece of paper. He read over it and shallowed at the directions.

"What it is Uce?"

Dean handed it over to Roman and let him and Seth read it, so they know what he will be doing.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Not really I am really afraid that he will find out that it is me using a fake name."

Roman handed it back to him, and Dean made the phone call. He told Bray he was on board, and he will be starting in the morning. He hung up the phone, and they got something to eat since it was supper time. They finally decided to go out for pizza, and he felt uneasy about the whole thing. After they got done eating they came back to the hotel, and Roman went to sleep. Seth got changed into his night clothes and laid down falling asleep. Dean sat up in bed, and he was in his night clothes. He finally laid down and shut his eyes. He ended up waking up and sat up as he got up. He went into the kitchen. He made him some warm milk and made a sandwich. He sat at the table and tried to relax as it wasn't easy when he had to go to this. He ate his sandwich and washed it down with the warm milk. He got up from the table and threw the plastic plate and cup away. He went back to his bed and laid down. He fell asleep, but it was not a good night's rest as he tossed and turned.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Morning came, and Dean got up as he let out a groan. He joined Roman and Seth at the table and ate breakfast. The phone rang, and Seth picks it up as it is their commissioner.

"How is our undercover agent doing?"

"Grumpy, and not happy about this at all."

They talk for a while and hung up. Dean went to take a shower and came back out in the clothes he was going to wear as Seth checked him out which made Roman chuckle. He gave him a look that said go on just tell him, and you won't know if you don't try. Seth took a deep breath, and finally spoke.

"There is something that I want to tell you Dean, and I am falling for you.

"If Bray finds out that you are my love he will use that to lure me out, and right now it is best I don't give you an answer right now I am sorry Seth I do care about you I just don't want you getting hurt."

Seth got up from the table and hung his head down as he took off as he was hurt a bit hearing what he said. Dean finished his breakfast and put the microphone in his ear as he was ready not ready to go through with his still it was his job.

"Do you think I was way to hard on Seth?"

"No, I think you did the right thing." "You want to protect him, and he will come around." "You are going to be fine, and we will be there for you to give us information that we will need if we want to put him back behind bars where he belongs you got this Uce."

Dean put on his leather jacket an Ro picked up his cell even the fake ID. Roman and him walk out of the hotel and go to the van. Seth is already in the passenger seat, and they get inside. Roman drives to the place that the directions told Dean to go to and parks the van. Dean gets out, and Roman takes the van to a hiding place that way they are close to him. He walks up to the place and goes inside.

"You made it, and time to get to work you ready."

"Yeah, I sure am."

Seth gets everything turned on in the van and is keeping busy as Roman knows he is just hiding the pain that he felt when Dean didn't say what he thought he would say to him.

"You know Dean was only protecting you with what he said, and he is right Bray would have used you to get to him." "He does care about you and come on you told him how him how you felt now he knows that you love him."

"It hurt hearing him say that to me, and let's do what we came to do I don't want to talk about this anymore." Seth said.

It was no secret that he was hurt, but to lash out on Roman like he just did wasn't a good idea he knew that, but he had to let some of the pain out even if to hurt Roman just a bit.

"Ro." Seth said.

"You know you don't have to bite my head off Seth, but really this isn't the right way to handle this as lashing out on me isn't going to help matters or Dean."

Seth typed on the computer, and he knew Roman was right. He let some tears fall from his brown eyes, and he hopes Dean loves him as well.

Dean does his job and looks around the place to make sure he is alone before he speaks to them.

"Alright, it looks like Bray and his goons are into laundering money and making as well as selling drugs."

"Keep us updated when you can, and we will be right here."

He didn't call him babe that time, and Dean wondered if saying what he did was even the right thing to do. He couldn't have Seth hurt he couldn't live with himself, and he did love him as he just couldn't say it now.

"You are doing an excellent job Mox, and I had my doubts but your really know what your doing."

"Of course, I do as I am glad to help you out with this." Dean said.

Seth kept Finn in the loop of what Dean gets to tell them, and it isn't very often since he must make sure he doesn't get caught that would be trouble for him if Erick, Luke or Bray caught on to what he was doing. Seth and Roman waited for Dean to fill them in, and when they got nothing that worried them. Dean tried to contact them that is when Luke caught him and knocked him unconscious with something. He carried him to a dark room and tied him up. He even put a gag in his mouth, and blood was dripping down Dean's face as he didn't know what was going on since he was out cold from the blow of whatever weapon that Luke hit him with.

"Something isn't right Roman, and Dean is in trouble I just know it."

"I feel the same way, and one of them must have caught him trying to get in contact with them as there is no telling what they plan on doing to him."

Dean laid on the floor as he was starting to come to. He felt sharp pain in his skull and all over his body, and he struggled to open his eyes as they were swollen shut. He had a broken nose from Luke's fist hitting him. He finally managed to open his eyes, and he let out a scream when he did as his body ached all over. He looks around the room in the dark and couldn't make anything out except for six pair of legs which he had to blink to even make Bray, Luke and Erick out as they watch him struggle in pain. Just then the lights were turned on, and he covered his eyes since the light blinded him for a second before he could open them again. Bray was standing in front of him, and pulled his hair getting him up on his knees making him look at him by holding his cheeks as he laughed at the dismay of Dean in pain as a sick smile appeared on his face, and he smacked him across his face hard that Dean spit up blood.

"Did you really think you could fool us?" "I do know you like I know you know me." "I have been looking for you, and you look so helpless right now." "I know that Mox isn't even your name, so you are making this harder on yourself." "Oh, Dean you really should have planned better then you did because you are going to suffer a lot of pain, and I am going to enjoy every second of it."

"FU Bray."

Bray smirked and pulled him to his feet roughly. He kissed his forehead and planted him with Sister Abigail sending him right back to being unconscious. Seth informed Finn that they lost contact with Dean, and they were told not to rush in there until back up go there because one of them could end up in the same position Dean is in right now. Seth hung up the phone, and they hated the waiting game especially when they knew their team mate needed their help as they couldn't do anything about it right now which sent fear into them that Bray, Luke and Erick could be really hurting Dean. He was helpless, and they were outnumbered as sitting in the van on edge not knowing what Dean is going through in the place.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Luke, Erick and Bray look down at Dean who is still unconscious as they smirk evilly.

"What should we do to him boss?"

"I think we should have some fun with him."

"How come Luke and me never came across this detective?"

"I sent you two to do another job that way he wouldn't know about you two, and I am the one that done the bad stuff. I was about to shoot his cousin when Detective Ambrose dove in front of her and took the bullet himself." "He pressed charges and sent me to jail." "When I got out I wanted revenge on him, and that is why I asked you guys to help me." Bray said.

Seth and Roman are getting tired of sitting in the van, and they have no idea what these sick morons are going to do to Dean.

"Ugh we can't just sit here, and there is no telling what is happening to Dean in there."

"You heard Commissioner Balor if we rush in there without any help, then one of us could be in the same position Dean is in right now." Roman said.

"That is my crush that is in there, and if they hurt him even more I am going to kill them myself."

"Now Seth killing people will only get you sent to jail, and I won't allow that to happen." "We will save Dean, and we have to have a plan first you can do that."

Bray turned Dean over on his stomach and tied him up where he couldn't defend himself after getting his shirt off.

"Wow he is so hot, and this will be fun for us but not fun for him to bad."

"Poor Detective Ambrose has to get an experience he will never get over."

Bray got him fixed, and the three them check him over as he has no idea what they are doing.

"Which one of you wants to go first?"

"Let me start, and we can take turns with him."

Luke got fixed and entered Dean as he had his way with him. Dean finally came to and screamed out in pain from what was happening to him as he couldn't do anything.

"Help Me."

"OMG we have to go inside and save him their rapping him."

Luke got done, and Erick took his turn as Dean tried to struggle as he was tied down that he broke down in tears as he couldn't defend himself at all.

"No Stop Please."

Luke, Bray and Erick laughed when Bray got his turn. He pulls Dean's hair and rammed into him very hard as Dean begged them to stop. They took turns repeatedly, and when they were finally done with him he was screaming and crying hard.

"You three will pay for this I swear you will."

"We are counting on it Dean, and we aren't done with you yet oh you feel so good."

"Why are you doing this?" Dean said.

"Revenge I warned you when I got out of jail that I would track you down and get revenge on you for sending me to jail." Bray said.

"You were trying to shoot my cousin, and I wasn't going to let them happen."

Luke, Erick and Bray decided to do it again as Dean screamed as he couldn't fight back with the way he was tied down. Bray turned him over, and they decided to get him that way was well.  
"My team mates will take you three down, and you will be going to jail."

"Aw, you can't even fight, and we are having fun with you."

Dean curled up in a ball when he was untied, and tears running down his face. Seth clutched his first together and charged from the van.

"Seth, wait."

Seth didn't listen and stormed into the place as he held his gun out on all three of them. They laughed at him, and he looks over at Dean as it broke his heart.

"You let Dean go right now, or I will shoot all three of you."

"Aw, look at this one I bet he has a crush on that one laying on the floor, and it is so cute how he busted in here trying to act tough."

"Seth, watch out."

Before Seth could answer Dean, he was hit over the head, and sent to the floor. They had their way with him, and Dean couldn't move to help him. Roman is still in the van when the phone rang, and he answered it.

"What is going on?"

"Dean got rapped, and Seth took off inside as I tried to stop him except he wasn't listening."

"Look help is on the way, and Seth could be in the same position that Dean is in."

"Aw, Dean you couldn't even help your team mate and look at him this is on you."

"You will pay for that I will make sure you do you three Sobs'."

Anger was building up in Dean, and he crawled over to Seth. He got in a protective position, and he glared up at the three men standing there.

"Look at you so protective of the man that has a crush on you, and now when he comes to he can watch as you get double teamed."

Luke pulled Dean away from Seth and motioned for Erick. He came over, and they had their way with him when Seth came to as he tried to help Dean as Bray got a hold of him making him watch.

"Dean, no I love you."

"Aw, that is so cute, and you can't do anything to help him." "He was right though, and now that you just admitted that you love him now it is going to get really interesting." "What is your name pretty boy?"

"My name is Seth, and you better call those two off my Dean right now."

"Detective Rollins your so hyper, and it is time to bring you down little hummingbird."

Luke and Erick got done with Dean and left him on the floor as they held Seth down on the couch. Dean looks over and tried crawling over there, but the pain hit him hard as he couldn't go over there. Bray has his way with Seth, and he screamed.

"Leave Seth alone you creepy bastard."

That only lead to Luke walking over there and slamming Dean hard across his face. He grabbed him by his hair and dragged him over. He threw him on the couch, so that Dean could be facing Seth. Erick held both Dean and Seth down, and Luke took care of Dean. Dean and Seth looked at each other, and Dean shook his head.

"I warned you that this would happen, and now they know." "You should have waited, and you wouldn't be in this position Seth." "I wanted to save you, and it was worth the risk."

"I can't stand to look at you right now."

He looks away from Seth, and Bray got done with Seth. He tied him up to a chair and motioned for Erick. He let Dean go and went over there.

"Take care of him, and I want to have fun with Detective Ambrose."

Luke stopped, and Bray lifted Dean's chin as he held his face tight.

"Aw, trouble in paradise Dean, and now you will watch as the man you love suffers."

"No, leave him alone."

"Do it Erick make hummingbird squirm, and poor Dean has to watch as his team mate get taught a lesson never rush in alone or admit feelings to another team mate in front of bad guys or something like this might happen."

Erick had his way with Seth, and he is crying hard. Dean closed his eyes and didn't want to see it. Bray pulled his hair hard and made him open his eyes. He had Luke hold him tight, and they made him watch as Erick made Seth squirm as he screamed out.

"Seth, I am so sorry."

Roman got out of the van and leaned on it as he heard Seth scream now he was getting angry. No one messed with Dean and Seth, and he waited still he wanted to go in there to take out all three of them for hurting his brothers. A car pulled up at the placed, and out stepped three people that Roman was happy to see. Randy Orton, Kane and AJ Styles. They came over to him, and he filled them in. Finn walks inside of the room where Bray, Luke and Erick had Dean and Seth as he wasn't even helping his two detectives at all which was odd. He motioned for Luke to come over, and he did as a shocked look on Dean's face told it all.

"Make you sure you hurt them both and put Detective Ambrose in the hospital."

"I thought you was on our side." "Wait, a minute you're not our commissioner, are you?"

"No, I am not as you will never know the location of where I am keeping her." "You see Dean you're a good detective I will give you that still the three of you had no idea what happened to your precious commissioner."

"You're the boss of Luke, Erick and Bray."

"Very good Dean you catch on quick, and now I am going to do something massive." "Erick let Seth go, and tear Dean apart." "I want this one out of commission, and since he is the lunatic of the three make him bleed more I want to hear him scream."

Erick let Seth go, and Dean was surrounded by all three of them as Seth crawled over there only to be held by Finn. Bray, Luke and Erick beat up Dean, and he screamed in pain.

"Let Dean go right now."

"Aw, I can't do that as it seems your precious lunatic hasn't told you everything." "It wasn't Bray that he has the history with, and it is me." "I had Bray switch out the papers, so it would look like him and Dean were the ones with the history." "I had your commissioner kidnapped, and I took over to make you three think I was the rightful commissioner, and now the guy you love so much is going to get what is coming to him."

"Why was Dean after you Finn?"

"That is something for Dean to tell you and let's see if you stand by him when he does." "He has a dark past, and he is afraid to admit it." "He hasn't been totally honest with you and Roman, and here is a hint he used to work for me until he turned his back to join the special taskforce to work with you and Roman."

Randy, AJ, Roman and Kane bust in the room. Dean is dropped on the floor, and Seth is back in his clothes even though he is in pain. Roman glared at Finn, and has the ones with them to take all four of them in.

"Why don't you tell your team mates the truth Dean?" "Don't you think you kept them in the dark long enough?" Finn said.

"Shut up Finn."

"Aw, afraid they won't stand by you if you tell them about the time you used to work for me."

Dean screamed out in pain, and they hauled them away. Two ambulances were called for Dean and Seth, and Finn's words ran through Dean as he couldn't look at his team mates. EMT's go there and put Dean as well as Seth on the stretchers. They took them to the ambulances. They loaded them in, and Roman said he would follow them to Las Vegas Medical Hospital. They were taking off, and Roman followed the ambulances.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dean and Seth were rolled into the hospital, and Roman went in there as he filled out the paperwork out for his two team mates. They were put in different rooms where doctors checked them out, and Seth wasn't that bad hurt, so he would be released. The same couldn't be said about Dean since he was hurt a lot worse as he will be staying where he didn't want to be. He simply hated hospitals, but there was no way he could get out of it this time. Seth signed the released papers and joined Roman in the waiting room.

"I wasn't badly hurt, so I can leave the hospital." "Dean, on the other hand isn't going anywhere as he hasn't even woken up, yet he was in worse shape."

"I am glad you're alright, and poor Dean he can't stand hospitals this is going to break him once he comes to."  
The doctor is still running tests on Dean, and the words from Finn keep coming up in his mind.

"Do you think you kept Seth and Roman in the dark enough about you working for me?"

He couldn't tell them about his dark past he knew they would hate him, and he would have lost them. I couldn't risk that, and he couldn't stand to be all alone that would really kill him. He had to protect them from knowing that part of him. Dean finally snapped his eyes open and looks around the room.

"No, please not in this hell hole."

"Easy, Dean you need to calm down."

Dean gave the doctor a mean look, and if looks could kill that doctor was getting a hole through his chest the way Dean was looking at him. Roman and Seth get in the room, and Dean blinked blankly at them.

"Who are you two?"

"I am Seth, and this is Roman we are your team mate's babe."

"I am so sorry I don't know you two, and I would know if I had team mates."

"He is suffering from amnesia, so he might know a lot of stuff."

"When will he get his memory back?

"It depends, and it will take time for him to do that."

Seth could feel his heart breaking cause the man he loves don't remember, and he walks to the door.

"Where are you going Seth?"

"I am going to the caf I am hungry."

Seth left the room and headed down to the caf . He got some food and pays for it. He sits down at a table as he eats. He can feel tears falling from his brown eyes, and this was worse.  
"Please God let Dean get his memory back I really love him, and I want my team mate back." Seth said.

Roman sits down in the chair by Dean's bed, and there was a moment of silence between them.

"We are your best friends, and we work together Dean."

Dean shut his eyes, and he slept. Roman didn't leave his side, and Seth didn't come back. He did stop at the gift shop and bought something for Dean. He is making his way to the room, and Dean was talking in his sleep.

"No, don't do that please stop hurting him oh no Sethhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

He woke up and looks over at the man that is sitting in the chair by his bed.

"Roman, you're here." "Where is Seth?"

"He went to the caf to get something to eat, and I am glad you got your memory back even though Seth was hurt when you couldn't remember us when we first came into the room." Roman said.  
"OMG, I am so sorry, and I must have been hurt pretty bad if I couldn't remember my team mates." Dean said.

Seth walks in the room, and hands the bag to Dean. Dean opens it and smiles at the balloon and bear.

"Thank you, Seth, for getting this for me."

"OMG, you remember now, and I am so worried about you."

"Dean needs to get some rest, so it is time for you two to go."

"I am not leaving my Dean in here alone, so I am going to be here to keep him safe."

"Alright, you can stay as for you out."

"Are you sure you want to stay Seth?

"Yes, I do as I want to be here with him can't having any other bad guys try to come in to do more damage to Dean." Seth said.

Roman hugged both of them and left the room. He headed out of the hospital and went to their safe house. Seth took the chair Roman was in and sits down taking Dean's hand in his.

"Did you mean what you did when we were at the building?"

"Yes, I meant what I said as I remember you yelling at me when I did."

"I am sorry, but I tried telling what would happen if you revealed your true feelings for me." You got hurt because of me, and I am so sorry Seth." Dean said.  
"It wasn't your fault, and I wasn't hurt as much as you."

Seth took the chance and leaned over. He pressed his lips to Dean's, and even though Dean didn't return the kiss he pulled away.

"I am sorry I can't right now, and I hope your not mad at me."

"No, I am not mad at you, and I get it you want to take it slow I can understand that."

A question came up in Seth's mind, and he had to know the answer to it.

"What did Finn mean when he was being hauled off?"

"It is a long story, and it is in the past." Dean said.

"Dean."

"Just drop it Seth."

"Fine, but we have the right to know we are your team mates after all."

"I am tired, and I am going to rest now."

He shut his eyes, and Seth sits there wondering why Dean is hiding his past from Roman and him as they want to know their team mate as he won't even tell them about his dark past. Seth watched as Dean slept, and he was like an angel that he couldn't take his brown eyes off him. He pulls the sheet on Dean and didn't let go of his hand.  
"I love you Deano, and I hope you can tell us about your past." Seth whispered.  
He stayed awake and watched Dean as he couldn't help but smile as he would miss having Dean to help with the cases as Dean rested since he really needed it as Seth was going to protect him as he was madly in love with the lunatic laying there so peaceful.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Hounds is what they decided to go as their team name, and Dean is still asleep when Roman came in the morning as he watches as Seth still held his hand as he had falling asleep. Seth woke up after a few minutes, and Roman gave him his food.

"Thanks, Roman for getting us breakfast."

"You're welcome, and I will give Dean his when he wakes up."

Way before Dean even joined the special taskforce he was Finn Balor's right-hand man, and he would track down the people Finn was after. He would lure them in, and Finn would take them down. He been loyal to the Demon King, but one day he walked in on Finn killing a man in cold blood. He turned on Finn that day and called the police. He watched as the police hauled Finn off to jail, and Finn said he would get him back for doing what he did. Dean would be out of a job, and he didn't know what he was going to do. He saw a flyer for detective training and decided to join it. He passed with flying colors and was asked to join the special taskforce there is where he met Seth and Roman. The three clicked, and worked well together, and he never mentioned his dark past he didn't want to relive it.

Dean finally woke up, and Roman handed him his food.

"Thanks, Roman I was getting hungry."

"Your welcome, Dean."

After they ate the nurse came in and took Dean down for one more test leaving Seth and Roman in the room.

"How is he feeling?"

"He is doing good, and there is still no word when he will be leaving the doctor hasn't made his rounds yet."

Dean was bought back to the room, and he was resting. The nurse left, and they were worried about him as they just wanted to know what Finn said to him.

"I hope he tells us about his dark past, and it was something the way Finn talked to him that makes me worried."

"Yeah, me 2 as he will tell us when he wants to as he seems scared when it was bought up."

Dean laid there resting good, and something was really going on as he started tossing back and forth.

"No, I won't do it anymore, and I am leaving as you can't make me stay."

"Wake up Dean, your having a nightmare."

Dean opens his eyes, and he is breathing hard.

"I am sorry it is just I don't know if I tell you two about my dark past will you hate me."

"Of course, we won't hate you, we can take it, so come on tell us."

"Alright, way before I joined the taskforce I was Finn's right hand man." "I would lure his rivals to him, and he would take care of them." "One day I lured his most hated rival, and that is when I saw him murder him in cold blood. I turned on him and called the cops to take him to jail." "When he was taking away he said he would get me back for doing what I did. "I would be out of a job, so I found a flyer that said detective training, so I joined up the rest you know."

"Wow, no wonder you didn't want to tell us that is bad." "We aren't going anywhere, and we are glad that you told us what happened."

Dean took a deep breath and was glad that they weren't going to hate him for telling them the truth. Now that it was out in the open he felt a whole lot better, and the doctor finally made his round to his room. He checked him over, and he held the results in his hand.

"Your doing good, but there is still damage as I would have to keep you longer."

"That means I won't be able to do my job, and I hate this."

"Don't worry Dean it will be alright, and no matter what we are still a team and a family remember that."

The doctor left, and Dean pushed the sheet off him. He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. Seth and Roman stayed with for a long time when Roman left to go get them some lunch. He felt a sharp pain in his head, and he held it.

"I will call a nurse to give you something for the pain."

Seth pushed the call button, and told the nurse that Dean needed something for his head since he felt a sharp pain. The nurse came and gave him something for the pain. He takes it, and drinks water. He laid back down, and he took Seth's hand.

"I wonder who our real commissioner is."

"I have no idea, but we will find out." "Finn said he had her kidnapped, so don't worry Roman and me will find out as we will miss you."

Roman came back with lunch, and they ate. Dean felt happy to have them in his life and was glad that they weren't going to leave him cause of his past. They were his brothers, and family that wasn't going to change ever. He felt like himself when he was with them, and now that they know their real commissioner is being held captive it is time to find out who she is and who has her. Seth and Roman would have to do this on their own without Dean, and he went back to sleep after he ate after giving them a hug.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Roman and Seth would leave the hospital after they ate breakfast, and Dean was all alone. They stopped by headquarters and got to work to find out who their real commissioner was. They came back with different people who it could be, and it was going to be hard to narrow it down since they got nothing on them.

"This is going to be hard when we don't know anything about any of them."

"Yeah, it sure will and without Dean will be a whole lot harder."

They decided to go door to door to find out some information on them and see which one of them is missing whoever that turned out to be is who they need to find. Seth printed out the list of names and took off. They got information on AJ Lee, Becky Lynch, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Carmella, Paige, Renee Young. The only one that they couldn't find any information on was Sasha Banks, and it seems like she was their commissioner that was kidnapped.

"Finally, we found who our rightful commissioner is, and now to find out who has her."

"Well, it can't be the four we put away, so Finn must have hired someone to kidnap her."

They went back to the hospital, and Dean is sitting up. They bought lunch, and they ate.

"We found out who our rightful commissioner is."

"Who is it?" Dean said.

"Her name is Sasha Banks, and we still don't know who Finn hired to kidnap her which will be hard."

"Thanks, for filling me in as I still hate being here." "I wish I could help you guys out, and this sucks that you two get to the case and I can't."

"We will keep you updated on what we find, and we will find her hopefully."

They watch TV in the room, and they leave again so they get started on finding out who Finn hired to kidnap their commissioner. It turned out that Renee Young was a reporter who done an interviewer with Sasha before she got kidnapped, and they had their first lead.

"We have to go talk with Renee and find out what she knows since she did an interview with Commissioner Banks before she got kidnapped." Roman said.  
"Let's go to her house and have a chat with her."

Roman and Seth are on their way to Renee's house, and Dean decided to lay down to take a nap. The closet door opens, and a shadow of a person is there watching Dean as they are wearing all black.  
"Soon, Detective Ambrose you will find out who I am, and what I want from you." The mysterious person said.

Dean turned over, and just rested as he has no idea there is someone in his hospital room watching him as this could be good or bad for Detective Ambrose. Roman pulls into the driveway of the house that Renee lives on, and they get out. They go up to the door, and Seth rings the bell. Renee opens the door and lets them inside.

"We have some questions for you Ms. Young."

"Alright, go ahead ask away."

"We know that you interviewed our commissioner before she was kidnapped, and we want to know." Did you see anyone there that day?"

"I saw a person dressed in all black walk up to your commissioner and waited until I walked away before they took her." "They put her in the back of a 2015 black SUV, and I wrote down the license plate number.

She handed Roman the piece of paper with the license plate number on it.

"Thanks, we really appreciate your help Renee."

"Your welcome, and I hope you find your commissioner."

Roman and Seth leave, and Seth leaves her with a business card if she had any more information that could help them out. Dean stays asleep, and the mystery person licks their lips through the black mask.

"You look so good Dean, and you will find out why I am here when you wake up."

Dean tosses and turns, and the mysterious person walks over to him. They put their hands on Dean, and gently rocks him.

"Wake up, Detective Ambrose your having a nightmare."

Dean snaps his eyes open and goes to scream as the person put their hand over his mouth to keep him quiet.

"Now, calm down if I remove my hand you won't scream understand."

Dean nods and looks scared as he looks at this person wondering who this person is or rather this person is a friend or foe he couldn't tell by the black the person was wearing as he seemed worried that he struggled a bit.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dean looks at the mysterious person, and he didn't know what to do. Roman and Seth were on their way back to the hospital since they got word that Dean could go home, and that he would have to recover at home before he could return to work. The mysterious person didn't move from where he stood and could tell that Dean didn't quite trust him.

"I know your questing if you can trust me, and I don't blame you."

"How do I know your not working for Finn Balor?"

"You don't not until I want you to know, and I would rather tell you and your team mates when they get here."

Roman and Seth walk inside the room and notice the mysterious man near their team mate.

"Who are you?"

"Now that you two are here, and now I can reveal who I am."

He reached up and slid down his hood as Dean has a shocking look on his face as he screamed.

"Get him away from me, and he can't be trusted."

"Aw, look at you Dean scared to death of me as you should be."

"Get away from my Dean right now."

"Oh, I get it you're the one that has feelings for Dean, and I could have hurt him before you two got back here."

Roman got out his gun and pointed it at Kevin as Seth got to Dean's side.

"Now back away from Dean slowly and get over here."

Kevin went over where Roman is, and he put handcuffs on Kevin. He took him out of the room and took him to jail where his buddies were.

"It is alright Dean I am here."

"I thought he was going to hurt me."

Seth pulled Dean to him and kisses him this time Dean returned it. They pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes.

"Look I know you want to take things slow, and I understand I won't do that again until your ready."

"Thanks for understanding."

Roman came back and smiled at them.

"Aw, you two look so cute together."

"We are taking things slow, and hopefully it will lead to something."

In an unknown location there is the purple haired commissioner Sasha Banks is tied up in a chair when two guys walk in the room. She glares up at them, and spit at them.  
"That isn't very nice Banks."

"When my boys find me you two will be hurt and arrested."

"They don't know where you are, and your undercover agent is in the hospital."

"What did your boss do to Dean?"

"Finn didn't do anything to him, but Bray, Erick and Harper did." "They even hurt that hummingbird, but not as bad as Dean got."

"You will pay for kidnapping me, and it is just too bad that your boss Finn, Harper, Erick and Kevin are in jail."

Karl tightened the ropes on Sasha, and they left the room. Dean signed the divorce papers, and they left the hospital. They went to the safe house, and Dean laid out as he needed to rest. Seth found a picture of Finn and two other guys and showed it to Roman as they would have to find out who these two was. They would do that in the morning right now it is about keeping Dean safe, and there is no telling when he will be able to return to work to help them out.

"We will find out who these two are, and hopefully we will get somewhere on finding out where our commissioner is being held at."

"Yeah, we will right now we should be making sure Dean is safe."

Seth took the first watch on watching Dean's bedroom door, and Roman went to sleep. Seth ran his tongue across his lips feeling the kiss Dean gave him in the hospital, and he smiled at the thought of it. He opens the door, and watches Dean sleep as it made him smile knowing for now he is safe and sound.  



	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Roman noticed the way Seth was watching Dean sleep, and he laughed a bit when Seth slapped his arm not impressed at all.

"Why did you slap my arm for?" "Aw, you still want Dean to reveal his feelings for you as I am sure he will as you keep watching him like an overprotective mate."

"You deserved it, and you better not wake him up." "Yeah, I want him to return my feelings, and I understand why he can't."

Dean turned over, and Seth smiled as he couldn't keep his brown eyes off him. He just loved him, and he couldn't turn those feelings off. He hopes that Dean will be able to return the feelings, and they can be a couple for real.

"Seth, I love you 2."

Seth's face turned bright red, and Roman couldn't help but laugh as it was funny how Seth blushed at the sound of his name coming off Dean's lips. He said he loved him, and Seth couldn't believe his ears.

"He loves me, he really loves me"

"Yeah, I heard him as well so now he decided to return your feelings while he is sleeping it is so cute."

Seth smiled at the thought that Dean said he loved him and shut the door. He laid down on the couch, and Roman took the watch as Seth fell asleep smiling.  
"You know Dean, Seth isn't going to let you live it down since you said that." Roman whispered when he opened the door to check on Dean who is still sleeping.

Sasha glares at Karl and Luke and struggled still as she is a fighter.

"Is it against the law for any member of your team to fall in love with each other?

"No, it isn't if Seth wants to be with Dean he can as I knew he had feelings for Dean."

She wasn't happy about this but knew her team would find her even if she couldn't get them any clues on where she was taking to she knew they wouldn't give up. Dean, Seth and Roman were the best agents, and they would stop at nothing to save their commissioner. She had a crush on Roman and hasn't said anything to him yet.  
In a few hours later, Dean woke up from his nap, and got up. Seth was still sleeping, and he covered him up as Roman just watched him.

"Why are you looking at me that way Rom?"

"You said you loved Seth in your sleep, and now he is very happy."

"Oh my, I had no idea you two was going to hear that."

"Yeah, we sure did now you two will have to become a couple."

Dean knew Roman was right, and since there was a rule against it. He also knew that Seth had a name for them if they ever came an official, and it was Ambrollins meaning Ambrose and Rollins. He seen Seth write it in his notebook a few times, and he blushed at it as he was falling hard for the brown-eyed guy that he was working alongside with.

"Did you two take turns watching over me?"

"Yeah, we sure did as Seth took the first watch as I took the second watch when he fell asleep."

Dean bit back a smile and got to work as they had to find their commissioner since they found out her name as they weren't getting anywhere with the information they did have. The three of them weren't about to give up, and no matter what they would find out who took her and take them down just like they did the others that got in their way. Dean sits down in a chair and brushed a few strands of Seth's hair out of his eyes. He pressed a kiss on Seth's lips carefully not to wake him up. He took his hand in his and stayed right by his side as Roman went to the bedroom. He got in his bed, and fell asleep as Dean was going to watch Seth sleep now as he looks at the man that he would be calling his boyfriend not only that, but best friend and brother as he couldn't be happier being with the two guys that took him in as part of their family even if he was a lunatic they loved him anyway and would protect him no matter how much trouble he got into.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Morning came, and Seth opens his eyes seeing Dean holding his hand. Dean smiled down at him, and Roman is still in bed. Seth sat up, and Dean pulls him close to him as he planted another kiss on his lips. He finally pulled away, and Seth smiled at him. He looks into his blue eyes, and took his hand as he squeezed it.

"Good morning Seth."

"Good morning Dean."

"I do have feelings for you Seth, and I know you heard what I told you when I was resting."

"Yeah, I sure did." "Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

"Yep, I want to become more then friends, brothers as I want to be your boyfriend."

Seth blushed, and returned the kiss as it was getting hot. Roman walks out, and watches them. He had a laughed, and he cleared his throat. Dean and Seth broke the kiss, and gives Roman a look that could kill. He has interrupted their moment, and he didn't feel ashamed about it. They left to get breakfast, and Dean held Seth's hand. They sat at the table, and ordered their food that they wanted even their drinks. They was really hungry, and Roman glared at them as they stared into each other's eyes flirting with their eyes.

"Are you two official or not?"

"Yeah, we are official as you can stop staring at us like that." Seth said.

Their food came, and they ate in slience. They finished, and Roman paid for it. They left the resturant, and headed back to the safe house. They went inside, and Roman rolled his eyes when Seth and Dean went inside of the bedroom. They shut and Dean locked the door, and he had to hear moans coming from the bedroom as he got to work. It would be hours later when Seth and Dean would come out of the room with smiles on their faces, and Roman shakes his head. They still couldn't find anything, and it is getting frustrating. Dean went into the bedroom, and in the bathroom. He took a shower, and put clean clothes on. Seth gave him his fake ID, and they knew that the way they was ever going to get answers is if Dean went back undercover. Seth was worried about it since Dean was his boyfriend now, and he knew the risks that came with every time Dean did his job. He left, and Seth kept track of him. He asked around, and got more information for them that he sent them. He would end up in an abandoned place, and looked through the window. He could see their comissioner chained to a chair. He could see two guys, and he didn't notice them atll. He gave the descriptions of the guys to Seth, and he typed in the information. It came back that those two men were Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows, and they were Finn Balor's right hand men that done his dirty work for him. Dean took a deep breath, and snuck inside. Roman was ready to go in cause they knew Dean would end up getting hurt, and they would have to go after him as they had the location of the place. He hid in a closet, and watched on.

"You two will go down just l ike your boss."

"Is that so?"

"That is right, and you don't know my agents at all as they are the best."

Dean takes a few deep breaths, and came busting through holding his gun out at the two. Luke just laughed, and Karl wasn't impressed with Dean at all. Sasha glanced over at Dean, and she knew that Roman and Seth wasn't far behind cause when Dean done his undercover missions that meant that Seth and Roman would be somewhere close that way when he got hurt they could come in to save him this time it would be him and their commissioner.

"Oh, look it is Detective Ambrose, and he is all alone."

"You two will come with me, and we will do this the easy way or we will do this the hard way either way I am taking you down."

"Yeah, all by yourself that is so funny." "Your only one man, and there are two of us geez you are a lunatic."

Dean rolled his eyes, and stepped forward to them as Sasha called out to him.

"Be careful Dean, and these two are dangerous."

"I laugh in the fear of danger, and I love it."

He got ten feet from them, and he held his gun as it shook in his hand. Karl made his way around to behind Dean, and clobbered him with a bat sending him crashing to the floor. Luke quickly got Dean chained up, and wiped a finger over the injury as it is covered in Dean's blood. He is out cold, and Karl walks over to him looking him up and down smirking a bit.

"Our boss may not have had his way with Dean, but maybe one of us should."

"Leave Dean alone you bastards."

"Now we don't answer to you, and I think I will do it."

Hearing this made Seth's blood boil, and Roman can sense it as he knew that Seth was in full protective mood now that means Luke and Karl are going down the hard way. They hurt Dean, and Karl is going to have his way with Dean that was it he furiously typed away on his laptop. Karl forced Dean down on the table, and fixed him right up. He got fixed himself, and rammed into him that flung Dean's eyes open real fast as he screamed in pain. Karl got really rough and agreesive until he was finished, and pulled out of him. He licks his lips, and nodded at Luke as he got fixed up. Luke got fixed, and decided to enter Dean with force as he pounded him so hard that Dean ended up crying in tears. Roman drove very fast, and when they got there they ran in there. Roman untied their commissioner, and Luke got done with Dean. He pulled out, and got fixed. Seth fired his gun hitting Luke right in his shoulder, then hit Karl in the shoulder as well. They fell to the floor, and he ran over to Dean. He unchained him, and helped him to his feet. Dean screamed out again, and got fixed as he fell to the floor curling up in a ball. Seth called 911, and Dean was taking to the hospital so was Sasha. Roman and Seth cuffed Karl and Luke, and hauled them away. They took them to jail, and threw them in a cell. Finn glared at them, and they left to go to the hospital. Dean was screaming when he was checked out, and tears were falling hard from his eyes. The doctor checked Sasha out, and she was in a room resting. Dean was really freaking out, and it took Seth taking his hand for him to calm down a bit. He was put in his own room, and he laid there staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Alright, when Dean is released he is getting time off for a few days."

"Yeah, he will need it as we got them boss."

"You do know there is more cases to do, and you solved this one congrats on that."

Seth is sitting by the bed in Dean's room, and has his hand as Dean finally opens his eyes as he whinces in pain. He looks over at his boyfriend with worry in his eyes, and he knew he wasn't going to like the news that their commissioner said.

"Commissioner Banks said when you get released from the hospital you will be getting time off for a few days."

"No, I can't miss work as it isn't fair babe."

"Look, you will need it after what happened to you." "Roman and me can handle cases without you, and I will come take care of you baby."

"M' alright that will be great, and I am glad you two got them."

Roman came in the room, and he hugged Dean and Seth. They was together again, and Dean smiled at them knowing that no matter what happens to him they will be there for him. He is important to them, and he went back to sleep as Roman left the room to get some snacks from the cafe while Seth stayed by Dean's side holding his hand as he watched him rest as he was reliefed to know that Dean will be alright even though the doctor had to give Dean more blood since he lost a lot just like the first time. Visiting hours came to a close, and Seth convinced the doctor to let him stay the night with Dean. He would take the window seat in front of the window, and he could watch over Dean. He walks over there, and set it up. He put a sheet down on the seat, and put the pillow down. He placed the blanket down, and turned it down that way it will be ready when he decides to lay down. He goes back to the chair, and takes Dean's hand again as he watched his boyfriend sleep. He waited until Dean turned over to walk over to the window seat. He took off his shoes, and his jacket. He even took off his shirt, and his pants. He got under the blanket, and laid his head on the pillow as he fell asleep as another day will start when morning comes as there is no telling what case Roman and Seth will be doing. 


End file.
